yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Machine Gun Kiss
Machine Gun Kiss is a karaoke song appearing in Yakuza 4, Yakuza 5, Yakuza: Like a Dragon and Yakuza: Dead Souls. It is sung by Kazuma Kiryu, Tatsuo Shinada and Koichi Adachi. Romaji Lyrics MIDNIGHT SHADOW kirisaku akuseru kishimu HIGHWAY CITY joshuseki utsumuku omae no ruuju iro no urei toida naifu no you na ore wo tsutsumikonda MY SWEET BABE hedo deru you na pasuto ya fyuuchaa ore ga nurikaete yaru sa ikou ze futari kiri no eden ichi-oku, ni-oku, hyaku-oku no kisu wo abisete yaru BABY kono ude daite omae wo nido to hanashi wa shinai MACHINE GUN KISS de JUST FALL IN LOVE kusari ni tsunagare jiyuu wo ushinai no nara kudaranai meiyo mo MONEY mo inu ni yaru sa romanchikku na rasuto dansu wa kono ore ni wa niawanai ze tama wo komete uchinukeba ii konna bakageta sekai mo omae wo kurushimeru akumu mo tomaranai kanashimi no rasen kisu de hikichigiru sa LADY akuma mo kami mo ore-tachi no ai wo sabake wa shinai I NEED YOU BABY TONIGHT HOLD ME TIGHT unmei da no teisetsu da no jama wa kechirashita ze saa waratte okure ore no venus itoshiki maria kizamou futari no MEMORIES ichi-oku, ni-oku, hyaku-oku no kisu wo abisete yaru BABY kono ude daite omae wo nido to hanashi wa shinai MACHINE GUN KISS de JUST FALL IN LOVE English Translated Lyrics tear past midnight shadows accelerator roaring through this highway city in the seat next to mine, you look away, embarrassed hiding your blush in fear i will protect you, wield me like a knife i'll hold you close in my arms my sweet babe leave your worries behind we'll rewrite our past and future together let's go to a paradise made just for the two of us One billion, two billion, ten billion count every last kiss that I give to you baby! i'll hold you tight in my arms and never let you go just fall in love with my machine gun kiss! If I'm to lose my freedom bound up in chains i'll throw all this worthless money and status straight to the dogs this whole "romantic last dance" thing doesn't suit a guy like me at all so load your gun and pull the trigger to end this stupid world once and for all and rid yourself of those haunting nightmares your unrelenting spiral of sadness will be obliterated by our kisses lady! neither the devil nor god can pass judgement on the love between you and i i need you baby, tonight, hold me tight! should destiny or reason intrude on our love we'll destroy them together, come on! smile for me, my Venus my beloved Maria remember fondly, our precious memories one billion, two billion, ten billion count every last kiss that I give to you baby! i'll hold you tight in my arms and never let you go just fall in love with my machine gun kiss! (Translated lyrics by Foxxick) Official Singable Lyrics Midnight shadow evaporates Accelerate through this old highway city Into the night, you by my side, your tear-stained eyes Rouge running down your cheek, but baby Tonight everything's all right As long as you're here next to me My sweet babe Now let's let go of our Past and our future This night has room for only two, you and me So come and see, I'll show you paradise tonight Not just 1 kiss, not 2 kisses, not 100 I've got a full clip of love for you, baby Hold on to me and I swear I won't let go I'll never, let you slip away from me Machine gun kiss, let's just Fall in love Videos Yakuza 4- Karaoke Machine Gun Kiss (Kiryu) 龍が如く 4 Yakuza 4 - Original Soundtrack - 34 - MachineGun Kiss ~Starring Kiryu~ 龍が如くof the end 特典CD 02. MachineGun Kiss【高音質・Full】 Yakuza Dead Souls- Karaoke Machine Gun Kiss (Kiryu) Yakuza 5- Karaoke Machine Gun Kiss (Kiryu) with and without Haruka Yakuza 5- Karaoke Machine Gun Kiss (Shinada) 人中之龍5 8 MachineGun Kiss Full Swing Edition 品田辰雄 Ryu ga Gotoku Ishin! Original Soundtrack Vol.2 - 33 一杯の接吻 Sound Files Trivia * An instrumental version of the song arranged in a traditional Japanese style is also featured in the food serving minigame in Ryū ga Gotoku Ishin! * A version of the song with alternate vocals (presumably by the 'original artist') plays as background music in Kiryu's taxi in Yakuza 5. Category:Karaoke Category:Yakuza 4 Karaoke Category:Yakuza 5 Karaoke Category:Yakuza: Dead Souls Karaoke Category:Yakuza: Like a Dragon Karaoke